


About date nights and babysitting

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Date Night, Dates, First Love, First Time, First boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Max's little baby sister, Milk, Movie: Frozen (2013), Outing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Lando was expecting to go on a date with his boyfriend Max, but then there was this little girl, who looked so angrily at him even when he had never met her before.Or Lando had thought to have a date with Max, but then he helped him to babysitt his baby sister instead.





	About date nights and babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for lill – I know you didn’t know anything about this, if I’m serious this story hasn’t even existed since yesterday evening, but I just had to write it down (it’s all your fault, you know that, I have already said it so often..)
> 
> No seriously, thank you for bringing me into this fandom. The fandom I thought I never wanted to be, but I already love it so much and that’s only because of you. You are such a great person!
> 
> I know, it’s maybe not your kind of story, but I couldn’t resist, since I have got to know about Max’s little sister..

Lando was late. His soccer training had last longer than usual today. He drove on the fastest way home to take a quick shower and change into some nice clothes for his date with Max. While he was already sitting in his car again, driving to the older man’s place, he had to remember himself that this wasn’t really a date anymore.

They were together for about three months now. They just wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon together at the mall, before going for dinner in one of the restaurants there and finally ending their day at the cinema. But still, even when they hadn’t called it a date when they had decided about what to do today, Lando was excited about it and looked forward to spend some time with his boyfriend.

While the young man was still driving with an already very excited heartbeat just thinking about his boyfriend, his thoughts drifted off to how everything had even started. They got to know each other through some of their friends, the first time they met they were in this Irish bar. And Lando just couldn’t take his eyes away from him anymore. It turned into a crush, a big crush even. Lando had fallen for the taller man with these beautiful blue eyes and that heart melting smile instantly.

Even when the younger man already liked him in the very first second, Max sometimes seemed a little cold, like nothing or nobody could harm or interest him. He seemed so smart and unreachable for him. But the younger man’s first impression about him was more than just wrong, he got that pretty soon.

Max was very nice to everyone, especially to Lando. He was a great soul and had a heart of gold. He was very protective, funny and the young man with the wild, brown locks also had to say that Max could be very cute, even when it probably wasn’t even his intention.

And the most important, he also seemed to be interested in Lando. So it ended up that the two of them were always standing next to each other and talked the whole night long when they were out with their friends. Soon they have changed numbers and sometimes only the two of them met and did something together.

They were writing each other messages the whole night long, they spent almost every second of their free time together and even when Lando had already dreamed so often about it, he was still very surprised and shocked when Max suddenly kissed him softly on his lips, when he brought him home after a long night at the bar and said good bye to him in front of his house.

It was Lando's first kiss ever and exactly like that he also reacted. He was frozen and looked up at the taller man with widened eyes, like he had done something completely wrong. Max got nervous and worried, before he asked him if the kiss was wrong, because he hadn’t returned it and now he was looking so shocked and overwhelmed up at him.

Lando tried to swallow down the embarrassment on his cheeks, before he answered him still shaking that this was his first kiss ever. Max understood, he did tell him that he was sorry for just kissing him without asking before. But because Lando still hadn’t moved away from the taller one and looked so lovingly up at him with his big, surprised eyes and his warm lips, Max asked him softly but also excited, if maybe he did want the same as him.

Quick, almost too quick Lando nodded his head, which brought this happy, bright smile on Max’s lips before he leaned down, framed his cute face with his palms and whispered against his nose, if he was allowed to kiss him once more. Again Lando nodded his head devotedly, before their lips met a second time that night.

From that moment on they were a couple, even when nobody knew about them in the beginning. Especially Max put special emphasis on it, because Lando was still only seventeen, while he was already nineteen. So they always met secretly.

That one time, when the two of them were alone at Max’s place and they ordered some pizza and a milkshake for Lando, it somehow ended up that the older one was teasing his boyfriend playfully about his special liking for milk. Lando finally had enough and tickled the taller one by his rips and suddenly he found himself on top of him.

Max was laying under him on the mattress and was still giggling sweetly, even when Lando had already stopped with tickling him since moments. Finally the younger one leaned forward and kissed his mouth hungrily and Max smiled against his soft lips, when he could taste the vanilla milkshake there.

When the young man with the brown locks sat down on his boyfriend’s lab again, they could both feel his hardness. Lando frozen in shock and he didn’t know what to do or to say, because it was obvious and also impossible for Max to not notice it.

“You are getting hard?” The older one asked calmly and Lando was still unable to answer him in words, so he only nodded his head and tried to slip down from his lab. He mattered a shy “I’m sorry.” but before he could climb down from his boyfriend’s lab, Max held him in place, sat up with him still on top of him and looked directly into his eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart. You really don’t have to be sorry for that and please don’t feel embarrass about it. It’s okay. It’s normal.” Max had tried to calm him down, because he knew the younger one had never a boyfriend before and that he was still a virgin, in contrast to himself.

Lando normally was a pretty cheeky young man, who always had a cool and funny saying in stock, but right now he didn’t know what to say anymore and Max couldn’t believe how damn cute he was at that moment. He got overprotected for his boyfriend and best he just wanted to take him in his arms and tell him that everything will be good again.

But instead he kissed his from embarrass reddened, hot cheeks and whispered, while he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “If you want I could help you with that problem, little one.” Lando first only eyed him a little afraid, but still he finally nodded agreeing to his well-meant suggestion.

“Alright. Don’t be scared, sweetheart, try to relax. I will be gently and if I will do anything you don’t like, just tell me to stop and I will.” Max whispered into his ear, while he carefully laid the young man next to him on the soft mattress of his bed. So innocent like Lando still was back at that moment, he nodded his head and like he got told he tried to relax under his boyfriend’s touches and hands.

And Max hadn’t promised too much, because the things he let the younger man feel, the feelings he gave his body, were nothing to all the wet dreams Lando ever had in his life and what he was able to make his body feel with his own hands. It was breath taking and the most intense feelings that had ever rushed under his skin and trough his body.

A few weeks later, the two of them were at Lando’s place, when his parents weren’t at home the whole afternoon long. They had finally got to know each other bodies, what they liked and where they wanted to get touch best, when Lando had his first time with his boyfriend and ever.

Like always Max was so gently and patient with him, he gave him all the time he needed and made him feel good, even when it did hurt a lot. Lando tried to relax because he really didn’t need to be so nervous and scared. Max took such good care of him, he asked him about five times, if he was really serious about this all and later if he should still go on or if they should stop here today.

They didn’t have to rush anything, they could still wait. Also the less weeks, till Lando will become eighteen, but the younger man said that he already trusted him enough for this and he wanted his first time to be with him and nobody else, because he knew that he won’t ever hurt him on purpose. And his body was making him literally crazy.

So Max gave that to him, made his wish come true. His little body was shaking afterwards badly, when he became too sensitive, so the taller one took his still naked and sweaty body into his arms and tried to calm him down. Tears were still running down his cheeks from the pain and the beautiful feeling, which had rushed through his body so overwhelming and quickly.

Max was the most perfect boyfriend Lando could have ever asked for. And even when they still haven’t told each other the magical three words, the young men still knew what they meant to each other and what beautiful bond they have formed since they were together.

When the man with the brown locks had turned eighteen a few weeks ago, they were an official couple now. Even Lando’s parents knew about them, when the younger one told them the truth about his sexuality with the support of his boyfriend standing close to him at that moment. Max had already met Lando’s parents at his place a few times, with Max’s parents they were together out for dinner once and his younger sister Victoria Lando has also already got to know at a club.

Their friends also knew about them and like their families they were happy for them and even supported them. In public they held each other a little back, because Max was still Lando’s first boyfriend and he had just outed himself as being gay. It was all still knew for him, but he had the support of his family, his friends and the most important the understanding from his boyfriend. So it was enough first to just hold hands in public and share stolen kisses.

That was why he looked forward to their date today. Lando just couldn’t wait to spend some time with Max again, even when they have met the last time just yesterday afternoon. But he couldn’t get enough from him and the way he was. His smile, his kisses, his touches, the way he looked at him and maybe they would spend their first night together today.

Since that one rainy afternoon in his small bed, since when Lando also wasn’t a virgin anymore, they both just couldn’t get enough from each other. But till now they hadn’t managed to spend a whole night cuddled up together, after they had some fun under the blankets.

He dreamed and wished for it so bad, to just stay next to his boyfriend’s warm body, while they were both still calming down and naked. It must be such a beautiful feeling to fall asleep in his arms and also waking up next to his handsome face.

Lando’s heart was beating faster and louder in his chest, when he finally stopped his car in the Verstappen’s driveway. They were living in a big, modern house, but still the younger man had only seen the hallway and Max’s room, because after the older man had taken his hand, they had always taken the fastest way into his room.

With an already damn stupid, bright smile on his lips, Lando pressed the bottom for the doorbell and waited maybe a little too inpatient for his boyfriend to appear, so he could finally see him and kiss his lips again.

It did last longer than he had expected, but finally the door got opened and Lando would lie if he wasn’t surprised about seeing his boyfriend in some long sweatpants, a usually, comfortable looking shirt and his dark blond hair was in a little mess. For Lando his boyfriend was always the most beautiful man, even right now, but he was just surprised about it that he wanted to go with him on a date like this. Even when they hadn’t called it a date.

“Lando.” Max said surprised and looked at him with an opened mouth, like he wasn’t expecting it to be him. The younger man’s eyebrows got into a wave, while he tried to figure out why his boyfriend was obviously so surprised to see him.

“I.. I have tried to call you and when you haven’t picked up I have written you a message. I have thought you are maybe angry at me, because I haven’t heard anything from you.”

Lando hadn’t looked at his phone since his training had begun, he also hadn’t heard it ring the whole time. He was too excited about getting as quickly as possible to Max to pick him up. So he didn’t know about what the taller man was talking about.

At the same time he asked himself what his boyfriend was holding there in his left hand. But before Lando could even end his thought, they could both hear a little girl’s loud voice coming from inside the house, calling for his boyfriend “Maxyyyy. Do you have Chirsty?”

And before one of the two men could say anything, a sweet, little girl suddenly appeared in the door frame and took the doll from Max’s hand into her little ones. The little girl looked happy to have her missing doll back, but in the second she noticed Lando in front of her, her eyes widened in fear and she tried to hide herself behind one of Max’s legs.

The taller man shared a look with his boyfriend, before he finally leaned down and picked the little girl up into his arms, where she tried to hide her face into the crook of Max’s neck. Lando was looking at the two of them confused and with an opened mouth, till Max got his expression and explained “That’s my little sister Jaye.”

The sweet, little girl had light blond hair, made into two sweet braids. She was wearing a cute, colourful dress, white pantyhose and she had the same beautiful blue eyes like her older brother. It was more than obvious that this was Max’s little sister.

But still, Lando really wasn’t expecting that. He had known, that his boyfriend had two little sisters. Victoria was only one year younger than Max, but he really hadn’t known that his second little sister was so young. Lando was still overwhelmed with that information, so his boyfriend went on with explaining.

“My parents have their anniversary today, the baby sitter cancelled and my sister is on vacation. I’m sorry, but we have to delay our date. I have to look at her tonight. I’m sorry, sweetheart. But I will make it good again.” So, it would have been really a date.

After some moments Lando was finally back from his trance and tried to calm down his boyfriend. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m not mad. And you don’t have to make it good again, really. Nothing happened. I just haven’t looked at my phone since hours. It’s not your fault. I understand it.” Lando’s eyes wandered down to Jaye still in her older brother’s arms and the second their eyes met she looked quickly away from him again. She didn’t seem to like him very much.

“Thanks, sweetheart. You are the best.” Max told him relieved, to which Lando didn’t know what to response. It was obvious to him not to be mad at his boyfriend, because he had to look for his little sister today. He understood that. The younger one pulled his hands deep inside his pockets, still not knowing what to say.

So Max finally asked “Do you want to come inside? You could keep our company, I mean only if you want.” The older one was as nice as always, but Lando answered with a quieter voice than before, when he saw the shocked look from Jaye by her brother’s suggestion “I think that’s not such a good idea. She doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

Max smiled and looked at his little sister “She always acts like that around strangers. She will get warm pretty quickly. Don’t worry. I mean, we could still make ourselves a nice afternoon. And I could really need some help, while playing Barbie with her.”

Now Max was smiling at his boyfriend, who finally gave himself a yank and nodded agreeing his head. After the older man gave him one of his sweetest smiles back, he turned around and Lando followed the two of them inside.

He felt a little bad, because when they finally reached the big living room he got it how less he actually knew about his boyfriend’s life. He didn’t know about his little sister being so young. Till now, he also didn’t know where the living room was, even when he was already so many times at the Verstappen’s.

But his sad thoughts quickly got away again, when Max let Jaye down again, but kept kneeling next to her and introduced the two of them. “Lando that’s my little sister, Jaye that’s my boyfriend Lando.” A warm shiver ran down the younger man’s back, when Max told his little sister that he was his boyfriend.

Jaye just eyed Lando even more sceptical now, before she looked with a pout at her older brother, like she wanted to ask him with that, why this man was interrupting their afternoon and why he had to stay here now.

Lando took his whole courage together, got also on his knees in front of the little girl and said softly, while he touched her small underarm with his so big looking fingers “Hey, sweetheart. It’s very nice to meet you. I really love your beautiful dress.”

Still annoyed Jaye looked angrily at Lando in front of her, then she looked back at her brother, before she rolled her eyes back into her head, turned around and got to her toys in the corner of the room.

The two men got up again, while Lando looked sorry at his boyfriend, who just smiled softly down at him and said “Don’t worry, she is always like that at the beginning. It’s not because of you, she is in general very shy.”

“Don’t you think it would be better to leave the two of you alone again?” Lando still asked unsure. “I can understand it, if you have something better to do. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Max told his boyfriend seriously, even when he did sound a little sad, when he talked about him leaving.

“No. I mean, I couldn’t imagine anything better than being close to you, but I think that Jaye had imagined an afternoon with her bigger brother alone and not with some stranger she doesn’t seem to like much. It seems like this isn’t the afternoon she has expected, planned and probably also has looked forward for.” Lando answered seriously, which made his boyfriend smile bright.

“Oh believe me, sweetheart. As soon as she will get it that she has now two she can order around she will be more than happy. And I would be happy too, if you would stay a little.” Max told him truthfully and the younger one just couldn’t do anything else, then nodding agreeing his head and saying with a smile on his lips “Okay, Maxy.”

He was teasing his boyfriend, calling him the same cute name like his baby sister. Max rolled a little annoyed, but not offended his eyes, before the taller one cupped Lando’s face all happily between his palms and kissed him sweetly.

Also the younger one enjoyed their first kiss today, after the so long absence since yesterday. But in the second Max pulled away again, the younger one could see that they had gotten watched the whole time by his little sister, who was looking even angrier at Lando right now.

Max seemed also to have noticed his little sisters behaviour, because of that he gave her that look, which should more or less tell her to behaviour or otherwise she won’t get any cookies later. After this look, Max suddenly took his boyfriends hand and guided him over to where Jaye was sitting in front of her dolls.

They started right there where they have stopped, before Lando had interrupted them. It was funny and very sweet at the same time to watch his so strong and tough looking boyfriend to play with those tiny dolls and hear him trying to reach a higher, more fitting voice for them.

Most of the time Lando was in the background, never said and did much, only when Max was asking him something through with the doll in his hand, but Jaye never appreciated him just one look. She only ignored him or maybe she was so lost in playing, that she had already forgotten about his presence.

They went on like that, till Max looked at his watch, he suddenly sprang to his feet and said “When did it became that late? You have to go to bed soon and I haven’t even started to make your dinner. I will be in the kitchen if you two need me.”

With that he left the two of them alone, Lando’s and Jaye’s looks followed Max helpless, till he disappeared inside the next room. Some uncomfortable silence floated over them, while the man with the brown locks didn’t know what to do or say and Jaye eyed him angrily, before she showed him her back and went on playing like he wasn’t sitting right next to her.

Lando played with the thought to follow his boyfriend and let the little girl be, but on the other hand he wanted her to like him. They will see each other more often in the future and he didn’t want it to be like this forever.

So the young man breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, before he crawled closer to the little girl, took himself a doll too, but still asked if he was allowed to play with her.

“No!” Jaye said shocked, like he had done something completely wrong. “That’s my favourite doll. You can’t play with her.” She quickly took the doll with the blond hair out of Lando's hands and his cheeks began to blush even more then.

He cleared uncomfortable his throat, it seemed like he was doing anything wrong since the two of them have met. Nervously he took another doll this time, the one Max was playing with before.

“Oh, okay. I understand. Can I take this one?” Lando said with a quiet voice, already expecting the worst. “No. Only Maxy is allowed to play with Linda.” Like he had already expected it, the young man laid the doll back to where he had taken it and tried his luck with another.

This time he didn’t ask her anything, he just looked at her. Jaye looked back at him, at the doll in his hands and then back up to him again. Lando tried to give her a little smile, because she seemed to be alright with him playing with this one.

But suddenly she stood up and went with loud, angry steps and her tiny little hands made into fists over into the kitchen. With one hand Lando was rubbing over his face, because even when he had never to do with kids in his life before, he had always expected himself to handle it better than that.

He could hear Jaye telling her older brother something he couldn’t understand, while he played disappointed and also a little sad with the toy in his hands. But he did hear how Max must have sat her on the cupboard, where he did tell her, while he was leaning himself down to her so they were at the same eye level “Be nice to him, sweetheart.”

Then Jaye said something unhearable, but Lando did know anyway that she didn’t want to play with him also when his boyfriend told her “Please, promise me, princess. I really like him.” Then it got silent again, till he could hear Max taking her down again and a few moments later little Jaye got still all angry and annoyed out of the kitchen and into his direction again.

With a big distance between the two of them she let herself sink on the floor again. She was obviously searching for something, till she had found what she was looking for and offered the toy to Lando. “You can play the cat.” The little girl simply said and everything Lando could do was nodding his head and whispering “Alright. Just tell me what I have to do.”

“Just keep standing there.” Was all she said and somehow Lando was relieved about that, because he already knew now, that anything else he would have made wrong again. So he kept where he got told and just watched and listened to the little girl playing next to him.

So Lando won’t come up with the idea to take her favourite doll again, Jaye didn’t give it out of her hands anymore. When the young man heard the name of her favourite doll, he told her before thinking about it “My dog is also called Elsa.”

Little Jaye looked up at him by that information. Curiosity was suddenly written in her face. “Really?” She asked still all sceptical and unbelieving. “Yeah, she is two years old and I named her after the main figure of my favourite Disney movie. Frozen, you maybe know this one?”

Jaye let the doll in her hand almost fall down, while she stared at him with an opened mouth. Oh god, what he had said false again now, Lando just asked himself, before the eyes of the little girl began to shine and her lips formed a bright smile.

“Frozen is my favourite movie ever and I love Elsa.” She told him with a squeaking voice and Lando couldn’t believe his luck. “Really?! That’s.. that’s great.” He didn’t know what to say, because he hadn’t this expected positive turn.

Jaye still looked with big eyes up at him, expecting him to say something more. “I.. I can show you a photo from my dog on my phone. If you want?” Lando asked all carefully, he didn’t want to make her angry or annoyed again. But that wasn’t the case, in contrast.

The little girl crawled already all excited closer to him, while she said like she already couldn’t wait anymore “Yes, please.” Quickly Lando took the phone from his pocket and searched for a sweet photo from his dog. The second he showed it to Jaye she began to squeaky even more and said that this was the cutest dog she had ever seen.

Touched from her words and her sweet way, Lando smiled down at her, before he told her the breed, that he got her from an animal shelter and when the little girl next to him was already totally in love with his dog, he offered to her, that Max and she could go with him and Elsa together for a walk some day, if she wanted to do that.

Like he had already expected it, did Jaye agree instantly to his suggestion, before she eyed the young man next to her from head to toe for a few moments, before she made a decision. Lando was afraid about what was coming now, but then the little girl gave him her favourite doll Elsa and allowed him to play with it.

A little shocked about this, Lando didn’t know how he exactly got to this honor, but when Jaye called for him to come closer to her dollhouse, he did like he got told and finally played with her together.

Twenty minutes later Max came back from the kitchen with three plates balanced in his hands. He stopped for a second and smiled to himself, when he saw his boyfriend and his little sister playing together, before he took the plates on the dinning table.

“You two are really playing together.” The older one diagnosed, when he came over to them. “And you don’t have any bite or scratch marks from her. Respect, sweetheart. How did you make this?” Max whispered to his boyfriend, while he leaned down to get himself a sweet kiss from him.

But before Lando could answer anything, the taller man noticed the doll in his hands and all shocked and outraged he said excessive “You are allowed to play with Elsa? Not even I’m allowed to do that. I’m only always allowed to play with stupid Linda.”

Suddenly Jaye got on her feet, pulled her hands on her hips, looked up all angrily at her older brother and finally said with narrowed eyes “Why did you never told me, that your boyfriend has such a cute dog named Elsa? Didn’t you think, I should have known this?”

Lando really had to try his best to not laugh out loud, while the little girl looked all angrily at her so much bigger brother, whom didn’t know what he had done wrong. “Oh, now I understand.” Max exactly knew how much his sister did adore Elsa and the movie. He winked at his boyfriend, who just grinned back up at him. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. It’s my fault. I must have forgotten about it.”

“Yes, you totally should be. I need to know something like this. But Lando said, that we could go with him and his sweet dog for a walk soon.” Jaye told Max, while she looked over to the younger man and smiled dreamily at him. “That sounds like a pretty good idea, but now you have to eat your dinner, little lady.” Her brother told her and all happy and satisfied the little girl ran over to the dinning table and took place on her seat.

When Lando also got on his feet he said, trying to sound as outraged as Jaye before “Yeah, why haven’t you told her that before? She would have liked me the second she has seen me the very first time.” Max laughed out loud, pulled his boyfriend closer to his side and kissed him amused.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I know I have made a mistake, but I promise, I will make it good the next time.” Max winked at him, before he kissed softly his lips. “Hopefully.” Lando answered with a playful smirk on his lips, when he just thought about the way his boyfriend will try to make it good again.

“But now, come on. I have also got you something to eat and if we will wait any longer it will be completely cold.” Max guided Lando hand in hand over to their dinning table, where Jaye was already eating her Spaghetti, which her older brother had already sliced for her before.

When Lando just wanted to sit down, the little girl commented him “I want you to sit next to me.” Surprised the man with the brown hair looked at her, before he began to smile and did like he got told. “Told you, soon she will find out that she can also order you around.” Max laughed and also Lando had to giggle.

After they had finished their dinner, Jaye took instantly Lando’s hand and lead him over to play with her dolls again, while Max took care of the dirty dishes. After he was finished he got back to them again and told his little sister “It’s time for bed, sweetheart.”

Max and also Lando did already expect the following, when she told his older brother, that she wasn’t tired and she didn’t want to go to bed right now. Max promised her, that she can play with Lando the next time again, but she still wasn’t willing to go to bed now. She wanted to watch Frozen with Lando together, before she had to go to bed.

The siblings agreed on it, that first Jaye had to get into her pyjama and brush her teeth, then the three of them could watch the movie. To Lando's surprise, the little girl agreed to her older brother’s compromise, before she got into his arms. A little annoyed but more lovingly because of her behaviour, Max looked over to his boyfriend, who smiled sweetly back at him.

Just five minutes later Jaye came in her pyjama, with opened hair and bare feet running back to Lando with the DVD in her one hand and a stuffed sheep in her other. While the two new friends make themselves comfortable on the big living room couch, Max made a nursing bottle with warm milk for his little sister, which he handled to her when he finally joined the two of them.

Max also handled his boyfriend a glass of warm milk, to which Lando rolled his eyes, because he knew the older one was still teasing him about his liking, but still he took the glass from his hand. When Jaye looked questioningly at her brother and then also at Lando, who still seemed to look forward to his glass of milk, Max told her “Little Lando loves his milk as much as you do, princess.”

After his first try the younger one had noticed, that Max had put some honey and also some cinnamon into the warm milk, the same as in Jaye’s nursing bottle. When Lando got it how good it did taste with his boyfriends extra ingredients, he drank it even more urgently and faster.

It finally caused him to have a milk beard after he had finished the whole glass. All amused Max began to laugh, when he saw his boyfriend like that, before he leaned himself forward and kissed his milk beard lovingly with his lips away.

Again Jaye was watching the two of them, while they were kissing, and like always she didn’t seem to be very happy about it. Not like she was jealous about Lando for taking her older brother away from her, but she didn’t seem to like to see them kissing, even when the two of them had already become friends now.

After the whole milk was gone, Jaye took place between her older brother and her new friend. The two men looked at each other than and Lando's cheeks began to blush, when the little girl wrapped her small arms around his upper arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

The three of them cuddled tightly under the warm blanket, Max had covered their bodies with. Lando’s back was pressing against Max’s chest, while he was sitting between his legs and little Jaye was laying on top of Lando’s lab. With one hand she did hold her stuffed animal tight and with the other she held herself onto Lando’s arm.

When half of the movie was over the younger man looked back over his shoulder to his boyfriend and whispered “She has fallen asleep.” Max looked down at his little sister, just to see her sleeping peacefully in his boyfriends arm. He did smile, before he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek softly.

“Yeah. You know, she can be a little, annoying monster from time to time, but I always forget about that when she sleeps.” Max told him, while he looked lovingly at his baby sister. “I will better take her into bed now, so the two of us still have something from our date left.”

Lando wouldn’t have minded it, if little Jaye had slept a little longer next to him, but Max was probably right, she needed to get into bed. And he also didn’t complain about this evening, it became even better than he had first expected.

Max stood up, stretched himself, before he leaned down and picked up his baby sister from Lando’s arms. “Come here, little princess.” The older one whispered down to her, before he kissed her soft cheek and finally carried her into bed.

With a smile and a warm heart Lando watched his boyfriend, while he took such good care, in such a lovely way, about his little sister. Latest now he would have owned his heart. Max was so perfect, in every way and Lando couldn’t describe it into words how proud he was to call him his boyfriend.

A few minutes later Max came back to him and just wanted to stop the movie, when the younger man said “Don’t you dare and stop it. That’s Frozen, you just can’t stop in the middle. Not before Kristoff has his Anna back.”

The taller man rolled his eyes, but still smiled at his younger boyfriend and took place on the couch again. Soon Lando found himself in the safety of his arms, while laying on top of him. Gently Max stroked trough his hair and let his fingertips float over the bare skin of his back.

Lovingly he kissed his messy brown locks, before he whispered down to him “I’m sorry that our date turned out like this. Next time will be better again, I promise.” Lando pulled his head up a little from where he had rested it against his boyfriend’s warm chest, so he could look Max deep into his eyes, before he told him truthfully “I don’t know what you mean. I have never had a better date in my life before. Your little sister finally likes me, I was allowed to play with her favourite doll, there was self-made Spaghetti from you for dinner, there was also milk and right now I’m watching my favourite Disney movie. As for me this evening couldn’t get any better.”

Max giggled, before he kissed his boyfriend with still a bright smile on his lips. “Thank you, sweetheart. If I had known it before, that I could wrap you with some milk and a Disney movie so easily over my little finger, I would have saved myself so much.” Now it was Lando’s time to giggle and showing his boyfriend his pink tongue.

After a few more kisses, the younger one found himself laying on top of his boyfriend’s chest again and slowly he was also drifting off into sleep, after they had begun a second movie to watch. Maybe it was the hard soccer training today, the warm milk from before or the way Max was holding him close, which lulled him slowly into sleep.

The movie still wasn’t over, when Lando tried with his last power to pull himself up again, while he rubbed his eyes and yawed long. “I should better get home now.” He said all sleepily, but he was suddenly wide awake again, when his boyfriend told him “Why don’t you stay? Stay the night here next to me.”

“You sure?” The younger one asked still a little unsure. “Of course, I am. I mean, we can’t do anything because of Jaye, but I still don’t want to let you go. I would like to have you close tonight, sweetheart.” Max whispered and looked more than relieved and happy, when Lando nodded seriously but also tired his head.

Hand in hand the two got into Max’s room, where the older one gave his boyfriend one of his old shirts to sleep, even when the fabric was way too big for him. After he wrote his parents a quick message, so that they didn’t have to worry about his being, because he was sleeping at his boyfriend’s place tonight. Like before on the couch the two of them cuddled tightly, Max whispered sweet nothings into his boyfriends ear, stroked him lovingly with his fingertips, till they both fell asleep in each other arms.

A few hours later Lando got woken up by a light touch by his arm and a soft voice whispering his name. Slowly he opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to finally see Jaye clear standing in front of him. “Sweetheart. What’s wrong?” He asked her still sleepy.

“I can’t find, Mr. Sheep.” The little girl whispered to him with already glassy eyes. Quickly Lando looked over his shoulder back to his boyfriend, who was still sleeping deep, before he already got out of the bed and answered her “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I will help you find him.”

The second he was standing straight, Jaye put her hands up to him. She wanted to be carried and so Lando took her up into his arms and carried her to the room on which door was written her name in colourful letters.

Mr. Sheep was found quickly and so the little girl was already laying in her bed again, when Lando pulled the warm blanket carefully over her body and he just wanted to wish her a good night, when Jaye was faster when she whispered to him “Don’t make him cry.”

The young man didn’t understand. Who shouldn’t he make cry, Mr. Sheep? So he had to ask her “What do you mean, sweetheart?” Jaye made herself comfortable and pulled her stuffed animal closer to her chin, before she explained “Maxy.” With an opened mouth he looked surprised at her. Why should he make him cry?

But he got his answer even without asking, when Jaye whispered, while her fingers were playing with the sheep’s ear “His last boyfriend always made him cry. I don’t like it when he is sad and crying. I love my brother, he is always nice to me and I also want other people to be nice to him.”

Still overwhelmed Lando looked down at the little girl, he really wasn’t expecting that to come. Slowly the information sank inside himself and also what it meant. Someone had hurt his wonderful boyfriend and it made him feel sad and also angry about this person. Max was so precious, why did this someone to him?

But now he did also understand why Jaye was so sceptical about him at the beginning. She thought that he was just the next, who will hurt her beloved brother and make him cry again. That was why she also looked so sad, when they had shared a kiss. For now her Maxy was happy, but Jaye thought that soon Lando would make him sad again.

And Lando now finally understood, why Max had first seemed so locked, diffident, even cold at the beginning. He was afraid about getting hurt again. Max still wasn’t over his ex-boyfriend back then and especially the things he had done to him.

Later Max told the younger one everything about their relationship. That his ex-boyfriend was way older than him, he didn’t treat him well, he even forced him to things he never wanted so quickly and he cheated on him and that not only once.

But now Max knew that he wasn’t the one for being the younger one in a relationship and that he wanted to be the one on top. He needed someone younger than himself, who he could treat with all his love and admiration. Someone he was good to, he was able to make feel good. Someone innocence and full of joy.

Max needed someone like Lando.

Gently the young man stroked trough Jaye’s soft hair and told her truthfully to calm her down again “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I won’t ever hurt your older brother. I promise. I like him, even a lot.” Relieved Jaye watched him through her dark, long eyelashes, before she made a sleepy smile with her lips and said “And I like you. His last boyfriend has never played with me.”

Lando smiled back at her, before he stroked her warm cheek and whispered into the darkness “I like you too, little girl. Shall I tell you a secret?” Quickly and with already curious eyes Jaye nodded her head. Lando took his whole courage together, breathed deep inside his lungs one more time, before he finally said it out loud.

“I think I’m even in love with your Maxy.” All happily shocked Jaye took her hand up to her wide opened mouth and started to giggle. “Really?” She asked once more. “Really, sweetheart. But first off this will be our little secret.” Quickly she nodded agreeing her head, little hearts were already dancing in her blue eyes.

“But right now we both have to sleep, sweetheart. We can play tomorrow morning again, if you want?” Once more Jaye nodded her head, even when her eyes were already fallen shot again. One last time Lando stroked through her blond hair, before he whispered down to her “Sleep well, sweetheart.”

On his tiptoes he made his way over to Max’s room again and quietly he laid himself next to his boyfriend again. The taller man moved a little in his sleep, before he pulled one arm around the shorter one and pulled him closer. Lando cuddled himself against him and kissed lovingly Max's forehead, before he whispered to him “Sweet dreams, my Maxy. I promise, I won’t ever make you cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really did it and it felt so great to finally write something in English again, it was such a long time..
> 
> I have really written a story for the fandom I have always thought I won’t ever write one single word about – I still can’t believe it.  
But it will be the first and the last story for this fandom (gosh, I already know right now that this isn’t the truth)
> 
> We will see..


End file.
